


names

by thedarkrescuer



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hitsuzen, Manga Spoilers, mentions of characters, reincarnated clones fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkrescuer/pseuds/thedarkrescuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after Tsubasa Li left to the Witch's shop, Sakura had a dream about her and Syaoran having another child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	names

   
  
  _Names;_  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
A flock of birds startled the woman; She was in hers and her husband's bedroom, gazing at the sunny sky of Hong Kong. Their son had already left. He was in an important journey - one that would define his and his parents' fates.  
  
But another child would soon arrive to them. And they felt just as blessed. Sakura had seen their kid's features in a dream; It was a boy, black hair like Clow Reed's, her father in a past life. Big and beautiful blue eyes. She was proud of their younger son, he would become a strong person. He was like that because both of hers and Syaoran's strong wishes.  
  
  
She feared for him, and so did Syaoran. She only had the courage to tell him about it few days before Tsubasa's departure to Yuuko's shop. And the head of the Li family couldn't be more worried knowing that both their boys' existences was as fragile as theirs were.  
  
The soft sound of footsteps approached her from behind, and she smiled, knowing who it was. After letting out a deep sigh - and catching the sight of dancing cherry blossom petals from the tree in front of her - she finally spoke.  
  
"When you approach all silent like that I feel a little guilty, Syaoran. It's.. a bit selfish to ask you not to feel sad, but it tears my heart knowing you're also restless." - she didn't turn around knowing exactly how his ambar eyes were filled with anguish.  
  
"I know... I... it can't be helped, right? You feel just the same." - he got closer, his hands gently touching her shoulders, feeling the fabric of her dress, the tension in her body - "We always had these boys, yet we never knew it would turn like this. They were our sons before we even-"  
  
"Yes." - she turned to caress her husband's jaw and cheeks, her heart shattering slowly as she recognized the pain in his features - "But don't finish that sentence. You don't need to blame youself anymore."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"There's a bright side in this, right? We will do something for their sake. Protect them, their future." - her optmistic words caught him and Syaoran found himself smiling. Yes, there's hope. There's always hope. She changed the future - their future - they could change those of their sons, too - "We will reunite Tsubasa with his princess and grant happiness to our younger boy... his other self. He won't ever be alone." - he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  
  
"We should name him."  
  
"I know his name. He told me when we met in a dream." - she looked up, locking her gaze with his - "But  I see now... it wasn't his real name." - Sakura learned of the importance of names a while after she and Syaoran reunite as teenagers in Hong Kong; His family always passed the knowledge of never telling one's name, for the names have power over a person. So giving " _another name"_ was a way to protect this person's life and soul.  
  
"Then it should be written like something that will bring him back to us, someday. To reunite us all. Him, Tsubasa, me, you." - suddenly Sakura's face brightened up.  
  
"He said 'Watanuki Kimihiro'. But reads as 'Shigatsu Tsuitachi'." - they both smiled fondly of the memories of what that name meant.  
  
"Our birthdays. I guess it's a good name to protect him from that man."  
  
"Engraved in this 'false name', it's our birthdays, our connection." - Sakura closed her eyes, thoughtful, and mused - "But one of them is the real one."  
  
She moved gently to take her husband's hand with hers and guide him to the desk in another corner of the bedroom, then picked up paper and pen, writing down two kanjis as he looked beside her. Syaoran widened his eyes as he picked up the pieces and realized the meaning of what his wife wanted to say.  
  
"'To look for you'... _Kimihiro."_  
  
Turning to her beloved, she smiled, filled with renewed hope. A smile that she didn't show since the dream with her younger, other self from another world.  
  
  
"That's our promise engraved in him. So he will definitely come back to us someday."  
  
"Kimihiro Li... It sounds pretty good. Just like 'Tsubasa'."  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"Japanese name, chinese surname. Our heritage for them."  
  
He pulled her for a tight embrace, happily corresponded.  
  
"Yes. We'll absolutely look for him. Our _Kimihiro._ "  
  
For that short moment, they allowed themselves to forget what's to come next, and clinged to each other, savoring every second they could still touch one another, while their thoughts were with a seven year-old black haired boy whose existence was also precious to them.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kihimiro's name in kanji specifically do not translate as "prophet" as it's seen and said in many sites, but thanks to starlady38's translations I was able to find its true meaning, you can check out here: https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/142941.html?thread=837725&style=site


End file.
